


The Devil, King Dice, and Mr. Wheezy in: Be Mine, Vivacious Valentine!

by papipachie



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, baths, belly bulge, colored semen is the author's aesthetic, dice just wants to get railed for valentine's day, fluffy sex, happy valentine's day, just a little, snuggle piles, the devil gets a little emotional, the devil is sneaky, this is a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papipachie/pseuds/papipachie
Summary: A day of love, sweets, and good food.And sex, of course.





	1. Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I wrote this as a sort of choose-your-own-path sort of thing, so keep reading if you want to see some good ol' Snake Eyes, or head on over to the next chapter for what I call "Smokin' Snake Eyes".

“Hey boss~” King Dice practically purred, delicately setting the Devil’s whiskey beside him, and deliberately lingering closer to him than he normally would. “Guess what day it is~”

 

“Wednesday.” the Devil grunted, turning the page of the newspaper he held and puffing smoke from his nose like a dragon.

 

Dice faltered, a frown breaking through the sly smile on his face. “Yes...I suppose it  _ is  _ Wednesday, isn’t it? But, if I’m not mistaken, I’d say something  _ else  _ falls on this day...wouldja like to take a stab at it?”

 

The Devil didn’t even spare Dice a glance. He tossed back the whiskey and flipped through the comics section. “A shipment of Fireball comes today.” He tapped the ashes off of his cigar. 

 

Irked, Dice planted a hand on his hip. He loved the Devil very dearly, and the sentiment was returned, but good gosh could his beloved be so dense. “Yes. Yes it does.” he said shortly. He sighed. “Well, I’ll be off.”

 

“See ya.”

 

…

 

Couples were all over each other in the casino, and Dice was doing his best to ignore them. Quietly grumbling under his breath, he approached the bar to check up on their stock of red wine. It was going fast this evening. 

 

His gaze landed on Wheezy, who was flirting with a lady. She laughed, lightly pushing the cigar. Dice’s expression soured and he slipped off to the Devil’s office, but not before grabbing a bottle of their finest red.

 

…

 

“Evenin’, Devil.” Dice’s lips lilted up into a suggestive smile, deliberately swaying his hips as he entered. “Thought you could use some of this.” he holds up the bottle.

 

“Thanks.” his boyfriend nonchalantly replied, opening it by twisting a claw into it and pulling the cork out with a pop. He poured himself a glass, swirling the deep maroon liquid before taking a sip. 

 

_ He’s not even going to offer me some…?  _ Dice thought. He narrowed his dark eyes, now flickering with a bit of smoldering emerald.  _ Whatever. I don’t need him to have a good Valentine’s Day.  _

 

…

 

The casino reached a lazy drawl as business slowed for the night. Low, smooth jazz flowed through the warm, hazy air like molasses, sweet and sultry. Soft murmurs from the patrons, along with the distant sounds of the various games made for a calming, romantic atmosphere. King Dice glared down into a glass of wine, watching his reflection ripple every time he set the glass down again.

 

_ Who am I kidding?  _ Dice thought.  _ Ain’t no point in celebratin’ if there isn’t someone to do it with. _

 

Someone sidled up beside the lonely die, plopping onto the stool next to him with a slanted grin.

 

“Thought you’d be up with the big man by now.” Wheezy said, leaning his head on his hand.

 

Dice looked at him, catching a glimpse of smudged lipstick on his dark brown cheek, and his brow furrowed irritably. “Yeah, me too.” he almost spat, voice bitter. Dice was horny and disappointed, damn it. 

 

Wheezy winked. “Well, if ya find yourself bored tonight, you know where to find me.”

 

Yeah, okay, Dice wouldn’t stoop  _ that  _ low. 

 

“I’ll pass.” Dice responded, and Wheezy chuckled, undeterred by the annoyance in the manager’s voice. 

 

“Night, boss. Gonna see if I can catch some more tail. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Wheezy sauntered off, and the wine glass nearly cracked in King Dice’s grip. 

 

He was so done. 

 

Not bothering to finish the rest of the drink, Dice stormed off, coattails billowing out behind him dramatically while he tried to ignore the snogging couples scattered about the place. He was headed to his room, about to use his right hand for its God-given purpose when a low, gravelly voice made him skid to a stop.

 

“And where do you think you’re goin’, sweetheart?” Irises as red as the wine he’d been drinking framed by smoky gold scleras shone from the dark as the Devil prowled into view, tail flicking lazily. 

 

Dice crossed his arms. “My room, where do you think I’m going?” he said snarkily. 

 

A grin stretched across the Devil’s features. “Mind if I join you, Kingy?”

 

Before Dice could retort, the Devil pulled out a bouquet of roses with a flourish, presenting them to the King with the smuggest expression on his face.

 

“Thought I forgot? No way in Hell, dollface.” The Devil glided to Dice, pressing the bouquet into his gloved hands, sliding his other hand down Dice’s side. “I just like knowing I’m needed.” he purred, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Y-You sadistic bastard.” Dice huffed, a blush apparent on his cheeks. 

 

“Mhm, but you love it.” the Devil rumbled, his hands holding Dice firmly against him. “Now, how’s about gettin’ into that room of yours?”

 

…

 

“O-Oh my-!” Dice exclaimed. 

 

“Like it, doll?” the Devil asked.

 

King Dice’s heart warmed -his partner knew he was a sucker for cheesy, romantic gestures. His room was decorated with scented candles, and the gramophone sitting on a table in the corner of the room crooned amorous jazz. The lilac bedspread was dotted with rose petals,  _ rose petals  _ of all things and Dice swooned. 

 

“I...I love it.” Dice whispered gratefully, turning to face the Devil. Dice took his face in his hands and kissed him. It was long and sweet as the two fell into their familiar cadence, mouths moving against one another’s. 

 

“I’m glad,” the Devil murmured against Dice’s soft lips. “Now, let me treat you right…” he gently pushed Dice onto his bed, straddling him. The Devil undid Dice’s tie, his lips never leaving the other’s. He took Dice’s jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling that off as well. He parted, but only to kiss down the now exposed expanse of snowy white skin. The Devil lingered around Dice’s pecs, before rasping his tongue across a dusky lavender nipple. Dice gasped softly and arched up into the touch. The Devil let out a low chuckle, gently suckling on the hard little bud while lightly tweaking the other. Dice moaned breathily, curling his fingers into the Devil’s thick obsidian fur.

 

“Mmh, yeah, that’s it, sing for me, baby.” the Devil began to slowly grind against his partner, his mouth pressing small, light kisses on Dice’s stomach, his fingers still working at the pert lilac nipples. The Devil’s hot breath fanned across the bulge in the die’s pants, and with surprising skill, he undid them with his mouth.

 

Dice laughed. “You picked up a few tricks from somewhere, eh?”

 

“Only the best for you.” the Devil said back, and Dice’s face got redder, if that was even possible. He sprouted a second pair of arms to tug down the pants, only to be met with deep purple lace. A sleazy grin stretched up the Devil’s face.

 

“Was gonna surprise you.” Dice muttered, turning his head away shyly. 

 

“And what a good one at that.” The Devil praised, and noticed with a devious grin how Dice’s cock seemed to twitch. He laid on the compliments thick, but they were genuine. The Devil believed this with all of his being. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, pushing the pants aside. His clawed hands were ginger on Dice’s soft thighs, in dark socks held by a garter attached to the lacy lingerie that hung low on his hips. “So gorgeous, darlin’...I’d say good job to my pops, but even he ain’t capable of your kind of beauty.” he kissed the exposed skin, one eye open to watch for his reaction. It was immediate, King Dice tensed up and a wavery groan escaped his lips. The Devil caressed the warm insides of Dice’s thighs, mouthing at the bulge and rubbing his tongue against it. Dice felt shivers go up his spine as the Devil slid the silky material off. 

 

“As much as I love ya in this, I’d much rather see your pretty cock.”

 

The manager’s fists clenched the satiny sheets as he bit his lip, as red as a tomato from the Devil’s compliments. 

 

King Dice’s member sprung free, slick drops of precum gleaming in the low light of the bedroom. He shivered in anticipation. 

 

As light as moth wings, the Devil kissed up and down Dice’s shaft, petting his hips and thighs. The die loved to be touched. He craved it, needed it. Luckily, the Devil was a very physical lover, so he ensured Dice was satisfied all the time. 

 

The Devil laved wet kisses and licks on the throbbing member, paying special attention to every ridge and curve. He then engulfed Dice’s cock in one go, making the man keen and arch his back off the bed. 

 

The Devil hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations up the sensitive, turgid flesh. He began to bob his head and Dice moaned, his hips jerking up to meet the Devil’s mouth. Saliva pooled at the base of Dice’s penis, and the Devil used it as lube to massage the area, textured fingertips adding to the slick friction. 

 

“Mmh, you taste so  _ good _ , baby. I love seeing you happy.” He said in between sucks. “So pretty, singin’ for me so willingly, lovin’ me right back…”

 

The Devil _ definitely  _ noticed the die’s cock twitch this time, and he gave a low, gasping moan. 

 

“Y-You ma-make it so e-easy...A-Ah...hh...I’m c-close…” Dice groaned, and the Devil felt arousal curl in his belly as Dice’s shapely legs held him close. 

 

“Yeah, baby. Cum nice and hard for me.” 

 

The Devil sucked on the head a bit harder and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure as Dice seized up and came. The Devil swallowed gladly, cleaning up every last drop. 

 

He prowled up again, knees on either side of Dice’s hips and resting his head lovingly on his boyfriend’s heaving chest. 

 

“How was that, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 

“Amazing.” Dice breathed. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I beg to differ.” He smiled, pecking him on the nose. The sweet smile turned into a dirty smirk as he said, “Ready to go again?”

 

“That’s not even a question.” Dice smirked back, looping his arms around the Devil’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. The Devil nipped at Dice’s pillow-like lips, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth. As he did so, his other two arms pulled Dice’s hips up closer to him, and resting his legs on either side of his furry waist. 

 

“Suck a couple of these for me, doll.” The Devil requested, and Dice gladly did so, sweeping his broad pink tongue over the fingers and making eye contact with the Devil, his emerald eyes soft and hazed with lusty adoration. The Devil shivered a bit as Dice smiled softly, the love in his eyes speaking louder than words. “You’re such a sweetheart.” He removed the now slick fingers from Dice’s mouth to kiss him deeply, and Dice hugged him tighter. The Devil inserted a finger into Dice’s hole, and he purred into the die’s mouth. “So relaxed...I’ve always admired your level-headedness.” 

 

Ah, now  _ that  _ made him tense up. 

 

“H-Hush.” Dice said dismissively. 

 

The Devil chuckled throatily, pushing in another finger and pumping steadily. He ground on Dice’s body, to give some relief to his straining erection as he slowly stretched his partner out. 

 

“How ya feelin’?” The Devil asked. 

 

Dice sighed happily, “Wonderful, kitty. I’m ready when you are.” His hand slipped to the Devil’s backside, stroking his flicking tail. It curled around his arm possessively, and the owner groaned at the delicate touch. Dice’s soft hand against the smooth fur sent a rush down his spine. 

 

He removed his fingers, and carefully slid into Dice’s fluttering warmth, keenly aware of his length and girth. They both moaned, hips pressing into one another’s. 

 

“You alright?” The Devil said, a little out of breath from restraining himself. 

 

“Quit worryin’ about me.” Dice said, embarrassed. “I’m not gonna break or anythin’ on ya.”

 

“Naw,” The Devil said, kissing at the crook of the manager’s neck. “But why risk it? ‘Sides, I want ya to be comfy.” He lifted his head to press his lips to Dice’s. 

 

“You’re so sweet.” Dice whispered, genuinely touched. 

 

“Heh. I try.” A little smile slipped onto the Devil’s face, shy from Dice’s compliment. 

 

He pulled back, then thrusted into Dice deeply, their bodies entwined. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, lips locked in a fervent dance. Dice’s soft, smooth hands carded through the Devil’s luscious and warm fur, chests pressed against one another’s. They could feel each other’s thumping hearts. 

 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Dice gasped out as their lips separated for a moment to breathe.

 

The Devil ate up Dice’s ragged moans, not wasting a moment of contact. It was barely intelligible but the Devil groaned, “I’m glad…” the Devil’s tail curled tightly around Dice’s thigh, his pace quickening. Dice arched up into the Devil’s body, a pleased, throaty moan of delight muffling into the beast’s mouth. “Can’t...get e-enough o’ you either…” he slurred around a wet kiss. 

 

King Dice could feel the tension curling in his stomach again. His leaking cock, sandwiched between his smooth belly and the Devil’s furry torso gave him perfect, delicious friction as his partner thrusted hard and deep into his warmth. Though his pace had increased, the thrusts were long and passionate, the bed squeaking rhythmically beneath the couple. Dice couldn’t get over just how  _ perfectly  _ the Devil’s dick fit inside him, filling him up and stretching him, the cockhead rubbing against his prostate with every hump. It appeared that the Devil couldn’t either, his ears were angled downwards and Dice’s muscles contracted around his throbbing length as he moaned and whimpered at how  _ good  _ it was. 

 

Both panting heavily, it only took a glance to know that the other was about to climax. 

 

It only took a few more thrusts before the two were enveloped in bliss, cries echoing in the steamy room. Dice shuddered in ecstasy as hot, viscous cum gushed into his entrance. The Devil gave a guttural moan as he came, Dice’s warm, slick walls holding his dick in a vice grip and milking him for his cum. 

 

After a moment, the Devil pulled out, bright pink semen dripping from the head. He relished the image of Dice’s flushed creamy thighs, smeared with cum, blissed out and riding the high of sex. Dice leaned over and grabbed a few tissues, passing one to the Devil. Both too lazy to bathe right after but still wanting to be relatively less sticky, they wiped the cum up and tossed the tissues into a conveniently placed wastebasket. 

 

“I love you.” Dice murmured softly, bumping his forehead against the Devil’s, as their heartbeats slowed and pants diminished. 

 

He wasn’t really expecting an answer, as his partner was a little skittish about the heavy three word phrase -something along the lines of a purr or a kiss was what he usually got- so it surprised him when the Devil replied with, “I love you too.” His deep, mellow burgundy eyes gazed upon his lover. 

 

“Aw, boss, you’re gonna make me cry.” Dice joked, but it honestly wasn’t too far from the truth.

 

The Devil laughed quietly. “I’m sorry I don’t say it more often, ‘cause I really do.” he looked seriously into Dice’s dark eyes, clasping his cool white hand in his warm dark ones. 

 

Dice stroked the Devil’s hand with the soft pad of his thumb. “It’s alright. We even each other out, y’know? I’m more vocal and you’re more physical about love.”

 

“Oh, you’re vocal alright.” the Devil teased, kissing him on the nose. 

 

Dice blushed, but they laughed nonetheless. 

 

Their laughter settled and the Devil draped an arm over Dice’s waist, hand on his lower back and pulling him close, skin flush against fur.

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, sleepily cuddling and kissing each other wherever their lips could touch. The Devil was content looking into Dice’s eyes, glowing a faint green in the dim lighting of the room. The manager ran his finger along the rim of the Devil’s ear, moving his hand to caress the back of his head. The Devil openly purred, tangling his legs with Dice’s, his tail returning to its firm hold on his thigh. The docile beast squirmed a little bit and adjusted his position to wrap his arms around Dice and settle his head on his chest, the sound of Dice’s steady heartbeat soothing him. 

 

“You’re like a cat.” Dice smiled.

 

“Hey, not my fault you give such great pets.” he defended, leaning into the touch and rubbing his cheek against Dice’s hand. Dice kneaded the base of the Devil’s horn with skilled fingertips, watching amusedly as the Devil’s eyes fluttered shut, and a dopey smile settled on his lips.

 

As the Devil began to drift off to sleep, he murmured one last request. 

 

“Sing for me?” 

 

King Dice smiled. 

 

_ “Stars shining bright above you,”  _ he crooned, thumbing over the Devil’s soft cheek, grazing over the contours of his handsome furry visage. He was adorable like this. Sleepy and smiling.  _ “Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’,”  _ Dice felt emotion well up, strong and sweet within him.  _ “Birds singing in the sycamore trees,” _

 

_ “Dream a little dream of me…” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dice sings is "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Ozzie Nelson! I just adore this song. It's so sweet and romantic, with a lullaby-ish tone to it.
> 
> Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	2. Smokin' Snake Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to my gross porn. If you read the first part, skip over to the bolded, underlined periods. Or read it again if you want to. You do you. Admittedly, this is my first time writing a threesome, so I apologize if parts are clunky, awkward, or just all-around not well written, haha.

“Hey boss~” King Dice practically purred, delicately setting the Devil’s whiskey beside him, and deliberately lingering closer to him than he normally would. “Guess what day it is~”

“Wednesday.” the Devil grunted, turning the page of the newspaper he held and puffing smoke from his nose like a dragon.

Dice faltered, a frown breaking through the sly smile on his face. “Yes...I suppose it _is_ Wednesday, isn’t it? But, if I’m not mistaken, I’d say something _else_ falls on this day...wouldja like to take a stab at it?”

The Devil didn’t even spare Dice a glance. He tossed back the whiskey and flipped through the comics section. “A shipment of Fireball comes today.” He tapped the ashes off of his cigar.

Irked, Dice planted a hand on his hip. He loved the Devil very dearly, and the sentiment was returned, but good gosh could his beloved be so dense. “Yes. Yes it does.” he said shortly. He sighed. “Well, I’ll be off.”

“See ya.”

…

Couples were all over each other in the casino, and Dice was doing his best to ignore them. Quietly grumbling under his breath, he approached the bar to check up on their stock of red wine. It was going fast this evening.

His gaze landed on Wheezy, who was flirting with a lady. She laughed, lightly pushing the cigar. Dice’s expression soured and he slipped off to the Devil’s office, but not before grabbing a bottle of their finest red.

…

“Evenin’, Devil.” Dice’s lips lilted up into a suggestive smile, deliberately swaying his hips as he entered. “Thought you could use some of this.” he holds up the bottle.

“Thanks.” his boyfriend nonchalantly replied, opening it by twisting a claw into it and pulling the cork out with a pop. He poured himself a glass, swirling the deep maroon liquid before taking a sip.

_He’s not even going to offer me some…?_ Dice thought. He narrowed his dark eyes, now flickering with a bit of smoldering emerald. _Whatever. I don’t need him to have a good Valentine’s Day._

**........................................................**

The casino reached a lazy drawl as business slowed for the night. Low, smooth jazz flowed through the warm, hazy air like molasses, sweet and sultry. Soft murmurs from the patrons, along with the distant sounds of the various games made for a calming, romantic atmosphere. King Dice glared down into a glass of wine, watching his reflection ripple every time he set the glass down again.

 

_Who am I kidding?_ Dice thought. _Ain’t no point in celebratin’ if there isn’t someone to do it with._

 

Someone sidled up beside the lonely die, plopping onto the stool next to him with a slanted grin.

 

“Thought you’d be up with the big man by now.” Wheezy said, leaning his head on his hand.

 

Dice looked at him, catching a glimpse of smudged lipstick on his dark brown cheek, and his brow furrowed irritably. “Yeah, me too.” he almost spat, voice bitter. Dice was horny and disappointed, damn it.

 

Wheezy winked. “Well, if ya find yourself bored tonight, you know where to find me.”

 

Dice leaned back a little, double-checking to see if the cigar was serious.

 

“You pullin’ my leg, Wheezy?” he squinted at him suspiciously.

 

“Nope.” Wheezy still had that dumb, crooked grin on his face.

 

After a few moments, Dice said, “You know what? I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

 

“Yeeeahhhh Kingy!” Wheezy whooped, clapping him on the shoulder, drawing the attention of a few staff members and patrons. Dice ducked his head almost shamefully, glaring at him. “C’mon, I’ll show ya a good time.” he said in a quieter tone, dark eyes glinted as he offered the man a hand.

 

Dice reluctantly took it, and Wheezy used this opportunity to pull the die to him and slip his other arm around his waist.

 

Taken off guard, Dice nearly stumbled, but the strong grip on his body ensured otherwise. “Don’t call me Kingy.” he didn’t want to get _too_ familiar with Wheezy. This was a once-off. He did, however, tolerate the burly arm holding him close.

 

“Gotcha, boss-man.”

 

The two headed to Dice’s room, when a deep, growling voice from the darkness stopped them.

 

“Where are you two fellas headed?” the Devil asked, slipping from the shadows.

 

“Gon’ treat Mr. Manager here right, eh King Dice?” Wheezy responded, nudging Dice.

 

“Yeah.” Dice said, nodding.

 

“I didn’t forget, y’know. I wanted to surprise ya.” the Devil said, but his words were spoken with such earnestness that Dice knew he wasn’t bluffing.

 

His gaze towards the Devil softened. “I see.”

 

The Devil broke out into a grateful smile that quickly turned lewd as he rubbed his hands together. “So boys, howsabout a good ol’ fashioned _ménages à trois?_ ”

 

Wheezy smirked, the expression oozing with lust as he glanced up at King Dice, waiting for his answer.

 

He didn’t even have to think twice. “That can be arranged…” his voice adopted a silvery purr as he extended a hand towards the Devil, beckoning him. The beast gladly complied, pressing close to him, and the three strutted off to the Devil’s bedroom instead.

 

…

 

Once they were safely inside their boss’ quarters, clothes were quickly tossed off. Only moments were wasted deciding what exactly to do. The Devil took Dice’s head, and Wheezy laid claim to the man’s body, guiding him to the bed.

 

The Devil sprung up onto the dresser, placing the die between his legs.

 

Wheezy began to kiss and bite at King’s shoulders, prompting a shakily said, “If you get any marks above my collar or my wrists, I’ll kill you.”

 

Wheezy grinned. “Noted.” he went back to work, mouth busy on his chest while his hands worked at the insides of his thighs. Dice gave a breathy exhale -he’d never admit it, but the man’s strong, thick fingers were magical on his sensitive skin, threatening to turn his body into a pile of warm goo.

 

The Devil idly stroked Dice’s head, murmuring to him in a gravelly tone, “Enjoying the show?”

 

“Yes.” came the just as quiet response. The Devil’s claw distractedly circled around the center pip at the top of his head, and Dice choked on a moan. Unsure if it was Wheezy’s doing or his, he lightly scratched at it again, carefully listening for a reaction. He got it -Dice moaned louder that time, and the Devil smirked.

 

“Like that, doll?”

 

_“Y-Yes.”_ Dice gasped, and Wheezy watched as the body beneath him tensed, rubbing his flushed thighs against one another for friction on his blushing cock. Wheezy didn’t hesitate, diving down to the juncture of Dice’s legs and engulfing his member into his hot mouth in one go. Dice cried out at the abruptness, clenching his eyes shut.

 

“Don’t get too excited now.” the Devil rumbled. “Don’t want him comin’ so fast on us, now do we?”

 

The corner of Wheezy’s mouth tilted up, indicating he heard the beast. Wheezy gladly slowed down, lazily slurping up the combination of saliva and precum that pooled at the base of Dice’s shaft. As the cigar grew more aroused, his body heated up to the point where his nose was about to light. Mindful of his increasing temperature, Wheezy made less skin contact with Dice, until a positively evil idea bloomed in his mind.

 

He delicately rested a finger on Dice’s stomach and he yelped in shock -it was hot enough to burn him. Oddly enough, the die found himself... _craving_ the pain. The intense heat followed by the cool relief as he lifted his hand up and away made arousal pool low and tight in his abdomen.

 

“D-Do that again.” His voice was so soft he was sure only the Devil heard him, but Wheezy’s yellowed teeth showed again as he did it again, only longer this time and twisting his finger into Dice’s snowy flesh as though he was putting out a cigar.

 

Dice whined lowly, and the Devil couldn’t help the sluggish jealousy crawling into his veins. It, however, was quickly drowned out by lust, as his straining erection demanded more and more of his attention.

 

“That’s enough. Don’t mark my manager up too much.” The Devil said, his voice an almost possessive growl, and slid off of the dresser to pop Dice’s head back on. The Devil hefted Dice’s body up and on top of his, and he beckoned Wheezy back over. “Stretch him out.”

 

“You got it.” Wheezy replied, running his tongue over his teeth. Dice stiffened as a thick, warm finger prodded at his entrance, and he forced himself to relax, fingers curling into the Devil’s chest fur. The Devil took Dice’s head in his hands and kissed him tenderly, lightly nibbling on his lower lip.

 

“Gonna fuck you so nice tonight, doll.” he purred into Dice’s mouth, slowly grinding his pelvis against the other man’s.

 

Dice gave a breathy sigh of pleasure as Wheezy added a fourth finger.

 

“That should be good.” the Devil said, firmly grabbing Dice’s ass, and the cigar slid back, about to enjoy the show when the Devil added, “Hang on a second, doll. Don’t wanna leave little ol’ stinkman outta this, do we?”

 

“Certainly not.” Dice said, slinking over towards Wheezy. If he and the Devil were on the same wavelength…

 

King Dice crawled on top of Wheezy, hips in the air, intent on riding him.

 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” the Devil said, voice thick and heady.

 

“Come to papa.” Wheezy crooned, hands on Dice’s waist. A tingle went down the die’s spine at the realization that the man’s broad hands engulfed most of his thin middle. Dice bit his lip as he glanced down at Wheezy’s cock. Though not very long, it held a considerable girth that the man just _ached_ to have inside him. His breath hitched as he lowered himself down, but he was reassured by the firm grip on his body.

 

The bulbous head breached his entrance and King Dice sucked in a sharp breath before sitting down fully, a quavering moan leaving his lips. His hot cock throbbed inside Dice, and Wheezy said, “A-Ahh...you’re so tight, King.”

 

The die looked away, huffing irritably, but the blush on his face didn’t give it much weight. Wheezy’s hands moved down to Dice’s hips, and he said comfortingly, “Whenever you’re ready, big guy.”

 

“I-I’m fine.” Dice snipped back, rolling his pelvis as further proof, eliciting a noise from the man beneath him. Dice leaned forward, resting his forearms on Wheezy’s barrel chest to leverage himself as he rode the cigar. Dice bit the inside of his cheek, groaning in pleasure at the fat cock inside of him. He clenched his hands into fists, lightly tugging at the wiry chest hair and scraping at the deep brown skin with his manicured nails.

 

The Devil stared at the two with a lustful, calculated look in his simmering wine-red eyes. His smoky gold scleras gleamed in the low light as he slithered closer to them.

 

Dice could feel the Devil’s presence above him, radiating smoldering heat and power. It sent chills down Dice’s spine despite the temperature from both Wheezy and the Devil.

 

“Say, boys...think I can fit?” The Devil purred, leaning his head into the crook of Dice’s neck. His pulsing, slick cock slid in between the manager’s cheeks needily.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Dice said, keeping the almost fearful waver from his voice. He pressed his lips shut as saliva pooled in his mouth. The manager couldn’t deny it...he wanted this. _Bad._ Two members rubbing up against one another, stuffing him so much his hips hurt and his stomach bulged… Dice gnawed at his lip, more eager than he let on. He flattened himself against Wheezy, the man running his hands up and down Dice’s sides.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” The Devil whispered, a little concerned at the die’s fearless spirit. He lightly gripped the skin at the nape of Dice’s neck in his teeth, bracing one hand on the bed as he pressed two fingers into Dice’s already stuffed hole.

 

It took a little while before the Devil deemed him adequately stretched out, and rightfully so -Wheezy’s dick already pushed Dice near his limit.

 

The Devil gingerly pushed his bulbous cockhead inside, watching Dice as he gasped, hands digging into the plush bed as he struggled to remain relaxed. The Devil groaned quietly as the ring of muscle hugged his sensitive head. Dice took a deep breath. The thought of two cocks inside him was the prize he was gunning for. This motivated him to loosen up, resting his weight on Wheezy.

 

The Devil rubbed the crease of his hips and thighs comfortingly as he slowly sheathed himself the rest of the way. Dice twisted the sheets in his hands, biting his cheek and eyes watering from the pain. He panted from the exertion, and Wheezy wiped away the wetness with the pads of his thumbs.

 

“Impressive.” He crooned, cupping the die’s head in his hands. He moved one hand to cup at the new bulge in his abdomen, massaging it. The Devil rubbed Dice’s pert lavender nipples with his fingertips as he waited for him to adjust.

 

“How ya doin’?” He asked, voice gravelly from its low tone.

 

“I-I’m okay.” Dice replied, the pain ebbing. He cleared his throat and said, “You can move.”

 

The Devil’s eyes shone with admiration and he purred, a deep and rumbly noise that came from his chest. He curled his tail around Dice’s thigh, squeezing possessively.

 

It took a few stuttered thrusts to figure out the proper movement but once a proper rhythm was established, all three were crying out in ecstasy. The cocks ramming into him in tandem was, ironically, _heaven._ Wheezy and the Devil were receiving just as much pleasure, their hard cocks sliding against one another’s, all while being clenched by Dice’s tight ass. The Devil pawed at Dice’s plush cheeks, spreading them wider. He kissed and nibbled at Dice’s shoulder blades, raised from him tensing up.

 

King Dice was almost there. _Almost._ He just needed something more. Just a little more. A warm hand on his dick would be nice.

 

“To-Touch me.” he hissed out.

 

Wheezy was all-too-eager to deliver, giving Dice’s weeping hard-on deep, powerful strokes as he bucked his hips up into the tight heat. Dice keened, the high building yet stronger, stronger than he could have ever imagined.

 

“F-Fuck!” Dice swears loudly, the cry bleeding into a wanton moan. This was perfect. No, _beyond_ perfect! He was panting heavily now, the air thick with heat and the musk of sex and cigar smoke. The scents were euphoric.

 

Dice’s hands moved to Wheezy’s thick sides, gripping the flesh and using it to force his lower half closer to the two, if even possible.

 

“I-I’m-” he couldn’t even get out the words, his mind couldn’t even function, reduced to base instincts and carnal desires.

 

“‘M close too.” the Devil grunted, the words slurred.

 

“Same.” Wheezy huffed, his head faintly glowing.

 

King Dice finally felt the knotting lust and arousal snap in his belly. He almost shrieked as he came, an orgasm so powerful he collapsed on top of Wheezy, cum squelching wetly between them.

 

It was all numb for a few moments. He heard the Devil and Wheezy curse as Dice’s body clenched on their dicks with a vice grip. Hot, viscous and sticky semen gushed into his stomach and Dice whined, the overstimulation almost too much.

 

The Devil slid off of Dice, pulling his flaccid cock out. He gave a low chuckle as he watched his pink cum ooze out of Dice’s battered hole, mixing with Wheezy’s muted fiery red and orange seed.

 

“C’mon boys.” The Devil said, picking up the limp die bridal-style. “I’ve got a hot bath with our names on it.”

 

…

 

The three lounged in the tub, limbs tangled up in each other’s. It was only when Dice distastefully looked at his pruny fingertips that they got out. The Devil would have been content to stay in the bath forever. He dried off his fur roughly before grabbing a soft, fluffy blanket from the closet.

 

Dice was too tired to protest as the Devil swaddled him like a baby, gently depositing him onto the bed. Wheezy, looking around awkwardly, began to search for his clothes when the Devil beckoned him over.

 

“You’re like a living heating pad. Stay with us.” he invited from Dice’s side, limbs strewn protectively around him like a child hugging a stuffed animal.

 

“Not gonna say no to that.” he replied, laying down flush with King Dice, who appeared to be half-asleep.

 

Wheezy and the Devil rested their heads on Dice’s broad chest, which rose and fell slowly, his calm heartbeat heard even through the blanket.

 

They lazily peppered kisses on each other, wherever their lips could touch was fair game. Their breathing, soft and mellow, much different from the frantic, frenzied gasps from earlier, synced up as they began to fall asleep. Just as the warm tendrils of unconsciousness guided them into rest, Dice murmured,

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


End file.
